pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Emiko Atsuko
}} Violins are sorrowful, there used and thrown away.. When your done with them, they get broken and beg for someone to play them once again, It's just a Dream that'll never come true. Oh sorry, I'm Emiko. -Emiko's Introduction Emiko Atsuko (Atsuko Emiko, 恵美子篤子) Is a Premium Type Idol created by TakaShiba, Emiko Is a well known Model and a Idol In her own Series Next Melody. Her Preferred brand Is Crystal Tear, and Fading Melody. She Is not from Japan but from Korea, she moved recently. Emiko attends PriPara Idol Academy. She Is currently 14-15 years of age. Bio Emiko Atsuko Is a Female Student who attends PriPara Idol Academy. She Is working as a Idol, and secondary as a Model. Emiko, wanted to become a Model all her Life due to her Mother, and also wanted to become a Idol after realizing her true dreams, and what they meant towards her. Emiko Is currently 14 years of age, she Is In Eighth Grade, Class B Emiko, transferred schools her past school was In Korea, due to the Move Emiko decided to stay In Korea but ended up moving along with them, due to her Baby sister Airiko. Appearance Outside PriPara Emiko Is a Young Girl, with long dark purple hair that reaches to her hips, with darker purple curly ends and parted bangs. Emiko Is mostly seen In a blue dress with a short grey cardigan, and a black ribbon tying the cardigan to the other part. Inside PriPara Emiko's hair Is pulled Into two side ponytails with two long curls reaching to her upper shoulders. One curl Is dark purple, whilst the other Is lighter purple. Emiko has two bangs that are pointing out similar to Laala Manaka's bangs, which Emiko parts. As mentioned, Emiko suits both Premium and Cool type. Making her wear Cool type coords as well. PriPara Idol Academy Emiko usually ties her hair up Into two Buns, with a single curl sticking out, a simple odango hair style With the default PriPara Idol Academy Uniform, she'd also wear a PriPara themed bag with her PriTickets, and other accessories and things she'd need for a Daily Basis. Personality Emiko outside of PriPara, Is usually calm, and takes heed of things around her. Although, not much know but she tricks mostly everyone around her. She'd act calm, and loving making her Popular but In reality she's very lonely, so she'd be more strict and calm, and on guard just In case If some other person will come wanting to be her Friend but In the end, being ruthless and rude to her, like all her past friends. Although, she acts like that she Is truly kind and tender, although when things happen to those around her she gets worried and would step In without thinking. Later on, she'd regret It but keep on going as she'd think she's done a mistake. Aside from her being like that, she Isn't quiet and would say anything she'd like, she's more straightforward than most people and wouldn't care what other people thinks about her, she'd rather act like herself then act like someone she's not, even so she hid that she Is lonely she doesn't hide what she thinks about people around her. She could sound rude, and kind at the same time. She's sometimes seen as a 'Himedere' but she Isn't fully a Himedere as she doesn't make people bow for her nor throws Insults, here and there she'd give a Input like a joke somewhat similar to a Himedere. She loves secretly making Jokes, as her Dream when she was a child was to become a comedian. Although, she's Elegant and a Young Lady making her have manners, she'd think It's necessary to bring Extra forks and chopsticks In her bag, not pointing out she just loves to eat and would eat anything tasty, despite having manners and being elegant, Emiko has a huge appetite and regardless of what the Food tastes like, she'd eat It all and ask for seconds. Relationships 'Eri Atsuko - '''Eri, Is Emiko's step-mother. Despite them not getting along that very well, Emiko respects her and would help Eri In a time of need. And genuinely loves her like a Mother, but she Isn't willing to accept Eri as her 'New Mother' as she'd think that'd be replacing her Real Mother who passed away. '''Daichi Atsuko - '''Daichi, Is the Father of Emiko. Emiko looks up to her father, and Inspired to become a Model and Idol because of him. Emiko, wants to show her Father she Is strong enough for the World, so he doesn't need to worry nor waste money on her. And wants him to be happy, so she'd try her best everyday. Daichi Is the reason why Emiko, It Is also mentioned Emiko got her appetite and straightforwardness from him. '''Airiko Atsuko - '''Emiko's Half-Sister, regardless of them having different mothers. Emiko loves her Baby sister lots, Emiko Is usually overprotective with Airiko as Airiko means quite a lot to Emiko. It Is also mentioned they have a strong bond, as Airiko's first ever word was 'Emiko'. Emiko also watches Idol concerts with Airiko when her Parents are out working, making It so most of the time Emiko Is looking after Airiko. Time to time, Emiko would take Airiko to PriPara or out somewhere. '''Mio Kirimi -' Mio Is the Enemy of Emiko, Mio despises Emiko as she thinks Emiko acts like she's the best. Even so, In the past they used to be Best Friends but when they entered Middle School Mio went with the more popular group of friends and started bullying Emiko, well trying to, Emiko wouldn't take getting bullied and scared Mio most of the time. History Ever since Emiko was young, she always wanted to become a Idol and Model, as her Father was a Model, and her Mother was Idol. Despite her Mother not being as famous as others, her Mother was her most favorite Idol and thought of her Mother as amazing, Emiko would be at Home most of the time, alone watching her Mothers concerts. Although, on her Mothers Last Concert before she'd retire, her mother collapsed on stage. Leaving the Audience shocked and Emiko shocked. When her Mother got rushed to hospital, Emiko overheard her Father discussing her Health with the Nurse Eri, Emiko then realized her Mother might just die and not make It out alive. Leaving Emiko In a depressed state, when Daichi went to talk to Emiko. To make sure she's alright, Emiko got mad at her Father and blamed him. Then running off, out of the Hospital In a rush. She went hiding In the Park her Parents, and herself used to always visit and make memories. Not knowing, how to go back home, she sat on the Swings. As two hours went by, she saw some Strangers making her feel more anxious, the Strangers seemed to get closer to her. Making her want to run away, when one of the Strangers offered Candy, Emiko took It and started crying, the Man asked If she wanted to go In the Van with more Candies, and Emiko said 'No' making the Man angry and trying to push her Into the Van. Her Mother, that was In the Hospital, ran Into the Park finding her finally, and hitting the Men away from the afraid Emiko, Her Mother told Emiko to run and never look back. Emiko could see her Mother was In a state, a state where she wouldn't be able to survive If she wasn't In the Hospital. Emiko realized her Mother sneaked out of the Hospital to find Emiko, and Emiko ran but looked back seeing her Mother get beaten up. When Daichi found the crying Emiko, he already knew what happened as the Police found her Mother. He had to tell her, that her mother passed away. A few months later, Emiko saw Eri the nurse at the Hospital before, with her Father Daichi, when she was walking back from School she stopped and asked her Father what he was doing. Finding out that her Father was dating someone else, Emiko got furious and did not accept It, how could he move on so fast? Did he not love Mom? she thought, she locked herself In her room and started crying. The following day, she signed up for Modeling for a New Magazine. She passed, and a Company asked her If she'd like to join them. She didn't take the offer, and her Father got upset as he thought It was because of him that she didn't accept the offer. He encouraged her, along with news that he's going to marry Eri. Emiko didn't accept Eri, after a few Fights Emiko said she accepted her. She wanted her Father to finally be happy, when her Father married Eri she was hurt and she never got along with Eri. When Airiko was born, Emiko found happiness again wanting to protect her Half-Sister from the sadness she felt, becoming a Idol for her Deceased Mother, and herself. She promised to protect Airiko and make sure she'd be happy, and have amazing Childhood memories, that she would stand by her sister. Afterwards Emiko tried her hardest, and finally achieved her dream. Coords -Maiden of Roses (Working In Progress) Trivia Working In Progress Category:TakaShiba Category:Emiko Atsuko Category:Premium Idol Category:Next Melody Category:Idol Category:Model